The proposed project is designed to provide a pathological diagnosis of all patient's followed in our clinic and to collect well characterized tissue from cognitively intact and demented individuals. This tissue will be employed by Drs. Binder, Powers and Jope. A central core immunocytochemistry laboratory will be established that will assist other investigators in performing immunocytochemical assessments of both humans and rodent tissue. Our method of tissue storage will provide material for future investigators employing such techniques as receptor autoradiography, immunocytochemistry, and in situ hybridization. The brain bank will be fully integrated into the clinical activities and patients will be enrolled through premortem counseling of family members. Rapid dissection of postmortem material will be performed. All brains from the prospectively assessed patients associated with the Clinical Core will undergo rigorous qualitative and quantitative assessment and this data base will be made available to other investigators within the project. Tissue will be stored for future scientific purposes and for collaborations with outside facilities.